


Six pack

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Budweiser, Czech Pilsner, Irish Guinness, Japanese Kirin, Scottish Caledonian, and Molson Canadian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six pack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like beer.

John carries his dinner tray past the uniforms and slides into the empty seat Radek saved for him at the table of labcoats. Trips back to Earth are a little unnerving these days, and John just feels more comfortable surrounded by his own kind.

"What are we talking about?" he asks.

"Beer," Radek says, and the whole table chuckles.

"A meaty Caley, thick enough to stand on," Carson offers.

"A crisp Pilsner, clean enough to bathe in," Radek counters.

John throws in his own vote for Bud, and the challenge is on.

After dinner, he heads over to the quartermaster's office to see about getting beer in Atlantis. In the hall, empty-handed, he runs into two familiar Atlantis Marines. But instead of getting a few more votes behind his American brew, O'Malley tells John how Guinness will kick his ass, and Shogu wants to introduce them both to Kirin Ichiban.

For the Daedalus trip back, packed into a crate, taking up the floor of John's quarters, is a six pack each of American Budweiser, Czech Pilsner, Irish Guinness, Japanese Kirin, Scottish Caledonian, and -- because John knows Rodney will have something to say about all this when they get back to Atlantis -- Molson Canadian.

-

Rodney's eye is twitching, but not as much as his hands, and not like it does during poker, and that's how John knows he's drunk. Carson's got the hiccups, O'Malley's trying to start a sing-along, and Shogu is asleep. No one can tell if Radek is drunk. John himself passed nicely buzzed about an hour ago. He's drunk his own beer, a little of everyone else's -- for scientific comparison purposes -- and most of Rodney's, too. Now they all have to leave before he passes out.

Shogu comes awake with a start and with John's boot in his side. His eyes are still closed when John kicks him out. Carson and O'Malley stumble down the hall, arms around each other's shoulders, singing some unfamiliar tune. Radek shakes John's hand at the door.

"Excellent party, Colonel."

When the door closes behind him, John notices Rodney asleep on his bed.

"What's the verdict, McKay?"

There's a moment when John thinks he might actually be asleep. Then Rodney rolls over and says, "Beer makes you drunk."

"But not so drunk you can't get out of my room and back to your own?"

John kicks his boots off. When he trips and falls on Rodney's legs under the covers, Rodney doesn't make a sound and doesn't miss a beat.

"No," he says. "I think I'm exactly that drunk."

"Well, move over at least." John pushes him to make room. Rodney keeps rolling and falls solidly to the floor. There's not a sound from him, just the thump of his body and the floor. John fumbles out of his clothes, then gets into his bed, broken in and warm.

-

He stutters awake when Rodney shoves him over and climbs into bed.

"How could you let me sleep down there?" Rodney stretches and sprawls. He presses into John's back, his face on John's neck. "I'm cancelling tomorrow," he says.

"Let Radek deal with the scientists. He walked out of here last night. He even shook my hand."

"He just wants you to vote for his watered-down Pilsner," Rodney snorts.

It feels like a kiss on the back of John's neck, and he turns around to meet Rodney's lips.

"I'd give you my vote. If you wanted me to."

Rodney stares at him before he says, "OK," and leans in for another kiss. John leans back.

"OK?"

"Yes? I don't know."

"Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Maybe?" His eye is twitching again.

John shakes his head and lets him off the hook. "How about we have sex?"

"OK."


End file.
